Broken
by Lily Maxwell The Dark Angel
Summary: [YYxY] It seemed easy how a simple lie could destroy a family completely. Now a curse was put before the only remaining ones, who seemed not related at all. Using a disguise, one searches for the other, and tries to break the curse... And save them both.
1. Prologue

A/N: Alright, I know I have many stories to continue (very much so, since I was absent for such a long time), but the time I was away gave me even more ideas. Now that I'm finally back, all I can do is write them down, in hope to clear my mind. And also, I need some new things to bind me to the fanfiction world once again, my old stories are giving me headaches (not that I don't like them anymore, my brain just refuses to have new ideas for them), and so I guess this fic will help a little... Also, I'll be editing ALL my old stories... I guess now I'll finally become a responsible author XD

* * *

There was something in the air, that cold night that sent shivers down the people's spine. A feeling that left mothers unease about letting their sons and daughters leave their homes by the morning, and yearning for them to return soon in the evening. There was something that seemed new, unfamiliar, different... Intriguing. But people did not know what it was.

Some supposed it was only the breeze of changes, brought by the newcomer that had come to town early that morning. A child to the eye of adults, a new friend to the eye of the children. A wonder to everybody.

It did not take long for the whole small town to know about the little boy, lonely and quiet, that had wandered into the surroundings. His past was a mystery, and some gave up asking without even trying, upon seeing the lost look into those sad eyes. Something in the past... Something happened to him, that left him sorrowful, unhappy...

Broken.

He merely spoke with the villagers, but when he did, the people were blessed with a melodic sad murmur. By the tone his voice possessed, many were surprised to find out that he was older than they had supposed previously. He did not seem to mind the little ones asking him to play with them, but that newfound fact brought worry to the adult's minds.

What could have happened to such young boy that could leave him to wander alone? In the actual times, everything could be possible. Maybe he could have run away from home. Maybe his parents died and he did not have anywhere to go. Maybe he had never had parents, and lived in the streets, trying to gather through people's generosity ways to survive.

Or maybe he was kicked out of home, for being way too much of a problem. Maybe all he did was get into trouble, nothing but a little thief or a wicked kid. However...

His emotions were as blank as a starless night sky. Darkened, sorrowed, but blank indeed. His smiles were void of happiness. His glances, void of brightness. His actions, void enthusiasm. He looked like a ragged doll, forced to move by a persistent little girl's will. Nothing in him had emotions. He seemed merely a lost soul that refused to go away.

Parents began to grow concerned about that boy, whose eyes showed off pain that could suck their children's joy in an instant. Fathers began to demand their kids to go inside home, away from the little intriguing boy. Mothers kindly made up lame excuses to take the little ones away from him. And soon, the little one found himself alone in the town's square.

From a distance, the adults contemplated the lonely figure of the boy, sitting by the town's fountain, quiet and all by himself. They discussed among themselves about the possible past that youngster could have. But none of them could come to an actual answer. The youth was merely a shadow of some unknown past.

The sky, as any other day, did not take long to darken. As the hours went by, the sun slowly hid itself away from the man's eye, giving place to the moon, to shine in all its glory with its borrowed golden light, turning it into a silvery, magnificent glow. Houses were locked up, taverns were shut down for the night.

And soon, all that remained was the lonely little one, hiding himself as the moon got high in the dark blanket that was the sky. He looked up, but his clouded eyes met only a clouded sky. The moon tried and tried, but its light could not break free from the clouds' shield. The little one closed his eyes, and bent his head down, hiding his pained face away from vision.

"No! I do not want that brat in here!! And don't insist on it, Naru!! Or I'm going to make you join him outside in the cold!!"

His head slowly raised, and his eyes opened, his gaze turning towards the source of the loud noise. Calmly, but not lacking hesitation, he stood up, and his little feet touched the stone ground silently, no watcher to notice him. He followed in the direction of one of the houses that had a light turned on, and as he approached, yells and shouts could be even clearer.

As his hand brushed against the cool surface of a window's glass, his eyes penetrated through its transparence and looked into the event that took place inside. A father held his head, while sitting on a couch. His frown was seen even though his big hand covered most of his face. On a corner, a little boy's shoulder shook, and his face was hidden from the light. A little girl sat beside him, once in a while giving him guilty glances, but she usually kept her attention on the man, eyes narrowed, and tears falling as though she took no notice of them at all.

"Shut Haku's mouth!! I can't stand his crying anymore!! You two, go upstairs to your room and stay there!! I don't want any more of your complaints!! You don't understand the adults, but when you do, you'll thank us!! All we do is for your good, and if I say that useless brat can't come in here, then he can't!! Now move!!" the father said, standing upright from, his place. At the first sound of his voice, the little boy's head shot up, and a tear stained face looked right into his father's eyes. The little girl shut her own and wiped her tears away, nodding and helping her brother up, guiding him upstairs.

The spectator moved away from the window, looking down to the stones below and changing into a, if possible, even more sad expression. He sighed, a low sound that went unheard by anyone, and walked away, running, and hugging himself. The wind blew his hair and hurt his delicate skin, but he paid them no attention. He was used to the cold. To the night. And it didn't bother him.

Not anymore.

The tic-tac of the clock in the mayor's house marked the time, and how fast it moved. Seconds, minutes, hours. They passed without anybody noticing, the blanket of sleep placing upon their shoulders, their minds lost in heavenly dreams, or dark nightmares. All that was heard was the sound of the wind, touching the windows with such force that made them shake, waking up the most light of the sleepers. Children snored suavely, so soft it was a funny and light sound.

But out of a sudden, the peacefulness that guarded the town was deep disturbed.

At first, many jolted up in their beds at the sound of that noise. That loud, sinister, malicious noise. All so obscure, it made a chill trail down the spine of those who got easily scared. Deep sleepers only ran to their windows when a second sound was heard, and they did the cross sign to ask God to protect them. The high howl covered the whole town, and inserted fear into the people's hearts.

And then it came. One, two, three. One scream after the other, making the hearts of inconsolable parents beat at incredible speed. They closed their eyes shut in pain, the sound of the beast's bloodshed penetrating through the eardrums and making their head hurt. It was so loud. Oh so very loud. Mothers closed the curtains and placed their sons close to them, trying to keep their innocent minds away from the thought of the carnage going on in that house.

Oh God, the mayor's mind called. What about the man's children? Little innocent ones that had nothing to do with the beast who haunted them. Their father was already dead... The screams had ceased. He knew which one of his compatriots had died. He knew how. But he refused to believe, to _think_... That in the morning, the bodies of two pure angels would be blood-splattered...

And the little girl... She looked up into the dark eyes of the creature before her. Piercing, threatening teeth were being shown to her, and she swallowed helplessly, using herself as a shield for her brother. She shook so terribly she could barely stand. And the creature saw. It could sense her fear. It could _smell_ her fear.

Everybody in the town held their breath as another scream came into the night. A high, broken scream, which they so easily recognized. The girl was dead. Soon, the boy would be too. The dad had already parted from the world of the living instants ago. And then, all that would be left for them to do was pray. Pray that the creature wouldn't come for them too.

The night went on, no star to shine. The moon made its way through the persistent clouds, shining with conviction. A perfect circle indicating that it was a time when it was finally full.

Yet again it witnessed a massacre. Bright moonlight shining onto the bloodstained house, the bloodstained corpses. And not failing on show to the world the murderer. The vile creature who quickly and easily got away.

A last howl was heard. And then, it was gone.

Dawn drew closer and closer, as parents tried to convince their sons and daughter that it was okay to sleep now. Everything was going to be fine from now on. And in its right time, the sky began to grow brighter and brighter, as the moon gave the turn to the sun to bless the earth with its might presence.

People reluctantly started to come out of their home, looking at each other faces, building up a courage they knew they would have to have to come face to face with the result of the last night's events. They walked close together to the town's square, where they met the mayor. And with a nod from their superior, they walked towards the cursed house.

The door was rashly broken. And as they approached, something entered their sight. Through the opened way inside the house, a figure could be found inside. Majestic, graceful. Mysterious, exotic. Beautiful colored eyes traveled from one side to the other, glowing irises the color of the crimson liquid found within. Black boots made loud sounds when met the wood floor, and a long cloak only failed to stain due to its also dark color.

Upon hearing the sound of steps, the strange man stood up straight, and faced the people. His arms remained crossed over his chest, and sharp eyes challenged anyone to speak. As only silence was met, the man moved a hand towards his hair, brushing a golden bang away.

"Your town was met by a werewolf. But now you have nothing to fear." He said, a smooth, deep voice reaching the already pained ears of the people. The mayor stepped forward, frowning, in distress.

"Nothing to fear, you say?! Look around, young man! Make your blind eyes see the tragedy around you!! We're all cursed!" he said, and many agreed, moving forward. The young man did not seem fazed, and only shook his head.

"Cursed is only the one who possess the power to change in the Full Moon. Only one house was attacked, no other harm was brought upon your town. Do not search for the beast, or it is going to come back to search for you." The young man stated, but another one stepped in front of the mayor.

"You! How do you all this?? I bet you're the one!! You're the murderer!! You monster!! Vile creature from the underworld!!" he yelled, and many joined him, death glaring at the stranger. He only frowned.

But remained silent. Deadly silent.

Only his blood-colored eyes penetrated into the men's skull, giving them the message that he was not liking all of this.

"Before going further with your senseless ramblings, only answer me this: have any of you met any stranger lately? A young man, perhaps?" he asked, and a man sneered.

"You're the only strange fellow to come across us." He stated, but some disagreed, even though silently. He was not the only stranger they had come upon... Actually, he resembled the other one pretty much...

Some were decided to voice that thought when suddenly a woman screamed, and pointed to the unknown man with fear. Questioning looks were locked on her, waiting for any kind of explanation.

"It's him!! That 'Wanted' man from the sign!!" she yelled, and many turned their heads in the man's direction, who already looked disturbed by the woman's words. The mayor's eyes widened, and he stepped back.

"'Dark'!!" he yelled, and all the women stepped away, while the men yelled and charged forward.

Already ready for such action, the stranger ran as fast as he could towards the window, and jumped through it. The broken glass penetrated and hurt his skin on the exposed face and hands, and pierced through his clothes, hurting some of his arms and legs. The people from the town had a delayed reaction to his escape, and when they stormed out of the house, ready to follow him, the mayor stopped them.

Confused, they all stopped and faced the elder man, who exited the house calmly, followed by the women.

"Let him go." He said, his head doing a slight gesture in the direction of the escaper. "We'll send a messenger to the nearest town, they'll get him there. We can't get him now, he's too fast. We shouldn't tire ourselves when we have another option. And for now, we have other things to take care of." He pointed to the house that they had just exited, and everybody agreed.

The unknown man stopped, and tried to regain his breath. He bent his body forward, his hands supporting him on the knees, and sweat came down his face. Look back, 'Dark' was not amused to find that he was not being followed. These people were smart. But they couldn't expect to outsmart him by trying to get him in the next town. He was not that foolish.

Closing his eyes, he let his mind wonder what his next action would be. Images from the tragedy previously flashed behind his eyelids, making him open his eyes quickly, an expression of pain evident in the scarlet irises.

Yugi.... Echoed in his mind. _I am going to find you... Sooner or later... I will find you._ He clenched his fists and narrowed his eyes, and at that final thought, turned toward his chosen destination.

**Broken - End of Prelude**

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh, and I won't own it, not tomorrow, not soon, not ever.  
Warning: Shounen Ai content  
Pairing: Yami/Yugi

Story dedicated to **Teenage Vampiress- Itazuramono**, Crystal-chan

****

Review


	2. One: Shelter

_Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh, and I won't own it, not tomorrow, not soon, not ever._

_Warning: Shounen Ai content_

_Pairing: Yami/Yugi_

== Story dedicated to **Teenage Vampiress- Itazuramono**, Crystal-chan ==

* * *

_Twelfth Day of Fall,_

_4th year of Search_

_It is getting cold, I'm afraid I'm going to suffer from the nature's lack of mercy. The skies are no longer so bright, as they were only a month ago. My whole body hurts, as I got hurt by more villagers. I don't know how it happens, but my reputation has gone really far already. I think the price for my head is getting higher. But I couldn't care less._

_I sense that I'm getting closer. Every time he stops, I step closer. But I don't know how, he always manages to slip between my fingers... And somehow, I always end up more troubled. But I won't give up. I will keep looking for him, up to the end of time._

_When I saw those people... I felt my stomach hurt. It's getting more out of control, I'm afraid I won't be able to control it anymore. The expression on their faces... Of terror, horror... I felt like a part of me was crying, but yet they meant nothing to me. What is happening to me? Am I getting too obsessed with him that I'm losing my humanity? No. I don't think so. I think I gave up pity and sorrow. All I have is longing... I feel hollow._

_If only I could see him again... If only we could be together again... I wish I could turn back time, and I wish I could tell him what I wanted at the time I was supposed to. Now time is against me, and the distance between us only increases. Won't we ever be able to speak again? I'm growing weaker every day... It's consuming me... Whenever I see the color of blood, I pray and think that it's going too far... That the curse is deepening. Could it even? Wasn't it already bad as it was? How many nights would I be able to stand it? My heart beats at great speed every time dusk comes._

_But I won't give up... I've come too far to._

_I was so close I could almost sense him. I could feel his scent there... I would never forget it._

_One step closer.__ I will soon meet him. That's what I believe in, and what motivates me to continue._

- M. Y.

* * *

His teeth were clenched together. His hands moved furiously against each other in an attempt of warming up, the tip of his fingers cold as ice. His pale face was flushed and his eyes narrowed, his mind refusing to give in to the cold. Only one thought remained in him. To continue walking towards his destination. 

As he moved, the sound of his footsteps was almost inaudible, as the wind blew by him with such force that its sound as all he could hear. He was shivering. Looking up, he watched as dark clouds covered the sky. The sun could not make his way through the barrier, and so the world was covered in semi-darkness. It was still so early, but it looked so late. Indeed the weather had not been like that only a month ago.

He stopped and looked around, forcing his hurting eyes to see. There. He spotted the old warehouse. Ruined by the force of time, severely punished by the will of nature. Abandoned for unknown reasons, that he really didn't care to find out. All he had to do was get there. That was all he wanted.

It only took him a couple of minutes to pass through the open entrance, where once there was a door, but to him it seemed more like hours. The cold made his mind mildly numb. No matter how much he tried to get used to it.

He sat down on the dusty floor, tired. As he regained his breath, his hand moved toward a bag hidden behind some broken wood. It was still there, as he had expected. Nobody would think there was something valuable in such a miserable place. Actually, if anybody _did_ find the bag, they would find nothing valuable for them. Because all there was inside were clothes and a picture.

And that exactly picture was the most precious thing for him.

He closed his eyes, and sighed deeply. Pulling the bag towards himself, he opened it and took out an old picture. Though there were no colors in it, he made his memory put each color at the exact place. Like he held an imaginary brush, he saw a beautiful red house instead of an ordinary gray one. The flowers in the yard all over the picture gained their specific colors, giving a little more of life to the image.

And he could hear, even if it was only in his mind, the laughter that each person in the image let out. Giggles and chuckles. The little shine in their eyes only he could see, nobody else.

His index finger traced the figures of the older ones in the picture and his eyes lost their focus momentarily, remembering how their voices sounded. But it was so distant. Such a distant memory...

And then his eyes fell on the remaining ones on the image. Suddenly he shook his head, and placed the picture back into his bag. Those were good times. But they were all traitors. He could not forget what the life he had had, but he could forget those... They meant nothing to him. Nothing but old, lost memories. He just could not forget them, or he would forget who he was.

And then, his life would be over.

He stood up, placing the bag around his shoulder, and walked away, the wind threatening to blow him away. But he had a destination. And had determination.

--------

'Dark' sighed, and leaned against a wall, by now really far away from the villagers that hunted him. He closed his eyes, trying to think on what to do next, when a particular scent drew his attention.

Looking up at the sky, 'Dark' saw his suppositions becoming true when, slowly, tiny drops of water fell from dark clouds, touching his skin like piercing nails. Rain was just what he didn't need right now.

Adjusting a bag on his shoulder, 'Dark' walked further into an unknown path, trying to find clues that would lead him to a proper destination. He needed anything. Anything that could give him some light. Anything that could allow him to think where to go next.

_Tonight is the second day of Full Moon. Maybe..._ his eyes narrowed with thought. _Some place with few people... The next town is not too far, but... It's too dangerous..._

A beautifully forged gun hung around his waist, placed on his belt. Although maybe 'Dark' had no intention on using it, it was there for precaution. If anything happened, anything... Maybe, it would be best to use it. He could not bear having any accidents to happen. Though the bullets contained inside the gun were deadly, they were merely there for safe purposes. And not to kill. Never to kill. He would not think about killing...

And the previous owner wouldn't need it anyway. He sighed deeply.

As he walked, hugging himself without any protecting from the wind and rain, his blurred vision allowed him to see very little of what lied ahead. But there was a dark spot placed at the end of his track that he could easily make out. For the size of the shadow, it could be a castle of some sort.

But was there supposed to have a castle around _here_? Maybe it wasn't a castle. Maybe it was a mansion. The shadow was too small to be a castle, but too big to be a simple mansion. But he had experiences with mansions. And he had never heard of any kings that lived in the surroundings in any part of the past.

_Perhaps it's an abandoned mansion._ His eyes were narrowed, and not only to protect them from the cold rain, but also in order to think straighter. _It's the perfect shelter..._

With his mind made up, he began to walk as fast as he could towards the dark spot at the end of his path. At least, he could be sure that no innocents were to get hurt if _anything_ happened... He knew it too well.

And he knew he was getting close. _Real_ close. He felt that he needed to get there soon. The time was against him, as it had been for too, too long.

What if he could _find_ him that night? Right before _it_ happened? Maybe he could do something to _prevent_ it. He wouldn't allow _him_ to get hurt. No, he had searched him for far too long, and with far too caution to let anything happen to him.

If he were lucky, he could find him there...

He knew he was close. Far too close.

--------

The sky was as dark at midday as it was at dawn. No ray of the sun dared to peek through the darkened clouds. Sometimes, only for a few seconds, only to get covered by the rain clouds again.

His feet touched the ground carelessly, and he didn't really care. All he wanted was to get there... To get to that old, old shelter. The rain poured down on him mercilessly, and he could feel his hands trembling uncontrollably. He was almost blind by the water falling down over his eyes, and with no light around, it was difficult to see where he was going. He had almost fallen to the ground several times.

As he kept running, he lost track of time. Not that he knew much of it lately, but sometimes he could tell the hour by looking at the position of the sun in the sky. Now, not even daylight wanted to help him. Was he damned to find his way blindly through the darkness?

All he knew was that his lungs were tired, his throat was hurting, and his legs needed to rest. And he was afraid that, the moment he looked up at the sky, the moon would reveal itself from through the clouds and would smile at him, causing the panic to grow inside his chest. And then, he would fall into unconsciousness and only God knew what he could do.

Looking up, his eyes red and hurt because of the rain, and found himself at the gates of an old, ruined mansion. The wind passed by him, and its cold brought to him a whistle that called him, demanded him to enter.

He was panting. And his head hurt. He needed to rest. And looking up at the windows in the first and second floors of the mansion, he prayed that no one found him inside.

Not even _he_.

--------

Cold blue, impassive eyes passed from one distressed face to another. He stood in the Town Square, not caring about the soft rain that just began to fall, and questioned the mayor. He had been called there, in the very early morning. They were lucky he was around.

"It was a werewolf!! Murdered our old friend Naito and his children mercilessly, cruelly! Please, please find the killer!! Kill the beast!! We'll pay you anything, Mr. Kaiba!"

The tall man narrowed his eyes.

"Are you aware that the responsible for this, when not in the Full Moon, is a normal man? Are you telling me to kill somebody who is merely unfortunately cursed?"

"I don't care! Find him, and kill him!!"

The mercenary Mr. Seto Kaiba smirked.

"Yes, Mr. Mayor."

"We have an idea of the murderer..." a woman said, coming by, trembling. Her eyes were red from crying. Crying for the poor dead souls she saw by the morning. It was too much.

"Who?" Mr. Kaiba asked.

"'Dark'..." she said, and motioned to a "WANTED" image stuck on the nearest wall. The mercenary raised an eyebrow.

"Yami[1]...? Alright... This makes things easier."

**Broken - End of Chapter 1**

****

[1] It's not like Kaiba "knows" his name. 'Dark' is only a nickname. Kaiba only spoke it in his native language, because he was deep in thought. And yes, I know "Yami" means "Darkness", not "Dark", bear with me.

**_A/N_**: I think that was awfully short -.- Gomen nassai... I think I'm not at the best of my writing moods. And yes, I know it took an awfully long time for this chapter to come out, and I'm sorry about that. I was certainly not in the mood for writing, I've been reading more -.- Now that it seems I'll have a little more time to write, I'll see what I can do for my faithful readers…

And you all guys must thank **Rikainiel **for this update, because she yelled pretty loudly in my ear to write XD Thanks Rikky-chan… You writing inspired me to write

::Reviewers Replies::

**Sansi** – Thanks!! Don't be mad at me for writing another fic U Blame my baka mind for having so many ideas…. :sighs: And sorry for the damn late update… I didn't mean to take so long T-T

**It'sHardToBelieve** – Thank you!! I'm glad you like, and I hope you liked this chapter -.- Just please don't be mad at the big delay…

**Kitty Neko** – Sorry for taking so long T.T I had a baka block…

**Pretenna – **XD! I'm glad you like it, M-chan!! U You too, Pretenna-chan… And… Is Yuugi REALLY the werewolf? :wicked grin:

**Hime no Ichigo** - :blinks: Whoa, I reminded you of HP? XD Coolness!!! :giggles: It would be funny if Yami's pic in the sign could move like Sirius… :giggles again:

Anyway, sorry for taking so long to update -.- You know how lazy my mind gets at times… And hey, I'm reading your stories XD Just wait… It's a long day…

**kirsten89** – Thanks for the compliment - And hey, I don't think your story is plotless… :goes check it out:

**Akhet** - :blinks: I'm glad you like my ideas Usually I get so many of them for reading way too much… And watching way too many movies XD I got this idea watching "Van Helsing", for example… But anyway, here's an update for you!! I hope it wasn't as lame as I thought it was -.-

**SoulDreamer** – Thanks!! I'll try updating a little faster… Now that my friend's away from the computer and I'll be too bored with the internet…

**YumeTakato** – Good seeing you again!! I'm glad you liked my story, and I hope you liked this chapter too!!

**Rikainiel** - :giggles: Hey sis!! :glomps: :pouts: sorry for taking so long… -.- I got kinda lazy… I hope you like this chapter!! And can you tell who's the werewolf or not?

**hobbit13** – Hehehe, darker indeed… And yes, it's placed in an old century… I can't tell which though… U :grabs the chocolate bar: Thanks! I hope you liked this chapter!! :mumbles: I particularly think it could be better… -.-

**Lass** – I'm glad to hear you love it!! :hugs: Here's an update for you!! Sorry for taking so long… -.-

**Lovely Secrets** - :blinks: :blinks again: :blinks a third time: WHOA, HYA!!! A fellow Brazilian, huh? I know my stories in Portuguese suck… :coughs: Why do you think I don't write in Portuguese? U And hey, you're English's not bad… I liked your review - Thanks for taking your precious time to write in English :nods: Means a lot coming from a Brazilian… Thanks for all the compliments, and here's a new chapter for you!! ;-) Espero que goste!!

**Miao** - :blinks several times: AH!! You're that fellow from "The Game of Frailty"!!! :bows to you slightly: I LOVE your story!! It means so much to me that you read one of my stories :sobs: Thank you, thank you… Here's a new chapter, and I hope you liked it

Now, my friends, I have to go… I hope that I get to write sooner now, for this story and the other ones… :sighs: Better ask foe Rikainiel-chan to yell at me to write again XD

Ja ne!!

Lily M.


End file.
